


The Perfect Day

by nolu



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Lots of awkwardness, M/M, Multi, Soulmate AU, Tea shop AU, hehe, ok maybe not really l
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolu/pseuds/nolu
Summary: A bubbly girl runs into Mai who then offers to take her to tea.A mailee soulmate au! There will be background suzukka and probably others :)
Relationships: Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 16





	1. the girl from the tea shop

“Ow!” Mai tumbled into a puddle of old rainwater and hit her head as a force ran straight into her. “Hey! Watch where you’re going you’re going!“ Mai almost shouted. She rubbed the back of her head before looking up and seeing a pair of bright dark brown eyes. Mai scowled.  
“I’m so sorry!” The girl with the brown eyes exclaimed. She offered Mai a hand. Mai took it, hauling herself out of the puddle. She sighed, her clothing dripping wet. She shook the water out of her favorite maroon sweater, which was now covered in dirt. She could feel the water seeping through her black denim jeans. “I wasn’t watching where I was going. I’m really sorry about that.” The girl offered an apologetic smile. She was wearing a soft rose crew neck sweatshirt that was dotted with little white polka dots tucked into a beige skirt. _A soft and kind looking outfit for a soft and kind looking girl._ Mai resisted the urge to shake her head in an attempt to clear her thoughts. _Not the time_ She told her brain. To Mai’s surprise, the girl hadn’t moved.  
“...Can I help you?” Mai asked, confused. The girl fidgeted with her fingers, almost bouncing on her toes.  
“I- I was wondering if you would be willing to have a cup of tea with me at a nearby cafe. I’ll pay, and you can dry off a bit.” The proposal came out in a jumbled string of words, but Mai understood them perfectly. She brushed a lock of brown hair out of her eyes. “As an apology for running you over.”  
Mai checked the time. She didn’t particularly feel like spending her afternoon with a stranger, but something made her want to. It was nearly 3 p.m., and she didn’t have any other plans. “I don’t see why not. Do you have a place in mind?”  
The girl grinned. “I do! It’s called the Jasmine Dragon. Some of the best tea in town. It’s not too far from here.” The girl smiled at her again. _This girl sure has a lot of energy_ , Mai thought to herself. Her energy almost made Mai want to smile. Almost. “Oh! I haven’t introduced myself. I’m Ty Lee.”  
Mai furor owed her brow, puzzled. The name filled Mai with a sort of warmth. The sort of feeling after having had a bowl of home cooked soup or jook. But she couldn’t understand why. She offered a small smile in return. “Mai.”

____

__

____

The pair made their way through the busy city to the tea shop. As they arrived, Mai gasped at the line that wrapped all the way around the block. “There are this many people waiting in line for _tea_??”  
Ty Lee laughed. “Yeah, it’s that good. But don’t worry, we won’t be waiting in that line.” She reached for Mai’s hand. “May I? Haha May, Mai, get it?” Mai simply nodded as Ty Lee led her through the lines people, weaving in and out of the crowd. “We can skip right-“ She ducked under a significantly large group of old men wearing white robes. Mai said nothing as she ran into person after person. She wondered how often Ty Lee went through large crowds in order to be as good as she was. “On-“ She shimmied her way through the dodging last few people, not disturbing a single one. Mai only ran into half the people they passed. She led Mai through an alleyway on the side of the humble structure, and into an employee entrance “Through.” She finished. Mai’s eyes widened as she took in all of the bustle of the kitchen. She heard the clanking of dishes as they hit the bottom of the sink, coupled with the shouts of line cooks and servers. The workers they passed waved at Ty Lee as the two of them passed through.  
“Hey Ty Lee!” A server called, his dark brown hair pulled up into a ponytail. “I see you brought a friend?” He smiled an award winning smile at Ty Lee. Mai felt a slight twinge of jealousy. She wanted to smack her head in confusion. Why was she jealous about a girl she just met talking to a guy? She could have a partner already. Why had she thought this was a romantic date?  
Ty Lee smiled back at the server. “Sokka, this is Mai. Mai this is Sokka. Sokka is one of the employees here.”  
“I’m also an occasional comedian.” He winked. Ty Lee laughed, and Mai tried not to smile. She had a reputation, after all. The two nodded politely at each other, as Sokka was balancing a large tray of steaming hot tea on his shoulder and was unable to do much else.  
A shorter bearded man walked into the kitchen from behind the koi curtains separating the dining area from the kitchen. His whole face lit up when he smiled. “Ty Lee! You just ended your shift! Back so soon?” He seemed to notice Mai and he took in her half wet outfit.  
“Now this is a face I haven’t seen in a very long time. C’mon Mai, say hello to your ex-boyfriend’s uncle!” Ty Lee shifted uncomfortably at the mention of the word “boyfriend”.  
Mai’s eyes widened. “Uncle Iroh?” She asked, shocked. “It’s been years since I’ve seen you! This place is beautiful.” She gestured to the tea shop. “Though, it’s a little… bright for my own taste.” The pastel green walls of the tea shop were lined with varying shades of flowers, from almost pink to deep blood red. Mai preferred the blood red ones.  
Iroh laughed. “If Ty Lee had full decorating power this entire place would be varying shades of pinks.” He nodded towards Ty Lee. “She got to choose the flowers instead. But almost everything is too bright for your taste, Mai. That I remember. I’m glad you finally decided to swing by! Now, why don’t we get you cleaned up? Ty Lee, go ready the little room in the back? I’m sure there are some towels here somewhere…”  
Ty Lee bowed her head and bounced off. Before leaving, she paused. “Mai?”  
Mai huffed as a large stack of steaming towels was placed into her arms and ushered towards the washrooms. “Mhm?”  
“I’ll meet you back here in fifteen? I’ll show you to the room.”  
Mai tried to nod, but her range of motion was obscured by the towels. “Okay.” 

____

__

____


	2. Have you tried it yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai and Ty Lee chat a bit while waiting for their tea. Mai meets some Ty Lee’s coworkers and sees an old friend for the first time in years.

Mai stumbled under the unexpected weight of the towels she had been handed. She sighed in contentment as the warm towels wicked away some of the moisture in her clothes, though they were still rather damp. Feeling better and dryer, Mai stepped out of the bathroom and found her way back to the kitchen where Ty Lee was waiting. “Mai!” She called. Mai was stunned but silently pleased by Ty Lee’s extreme enthusiasm. She couldn’t remember the last time someone had been nearly that happy to see her. “Follow me.” Ty Lee took off towards the main section of the crowded tea house. She maneuvered around the incoming swarm of waiters and waitresses carrying trays of fragrant tea, as if her bones were liquid. Mai was not as lucky. She almost ran into four people while following Ty Lee, who had no problems whatsoever. Finally, the two made it to the back room, sectioned off from the rest of the tea house with a delicately painted-koi cloth divider.   
Ty Lee gestured inwards. “After you?”  
Mai nodded awkwardly and stepped in. Inside, there was a ground dark wood level table along with a stack of soft gray sitting cushions. Ty Lee grabbed one off the stack and tossed it to Mai. “Have a seat!”  
Mai breathed a sigh of relief, happy to be away from the crowd. Ty Lee noticed this and asked, “Not a fan of crowds?”   
“They’re not my thing.” Mai responded. “You work here?”  
“Yup! It's lovely, isn’t it? Uncle Iroh is the best!” She paused. “He said something about being your-“  
“My ex-boyfriend’s uncle, yeah.” Mai avoided Ty Lee’s questioning brown eyes. “We broke up a few years ago.”  
“Hm. You and Zuko? Peak goth.”  
“Hey! I’m not that-“ Mai stopped herself. “Okay point taken. But I haven’t talked to him since.”  
“He’s doing good now, if you were wondering.” Ty Lee fidgeted with her long braid. “He, Sokka, and Suki are a thing now. Suki’s a part time hostess and waitress here.” As if on queue, said waitress walked into the back room.   
“Hi Ty Lee!” She said, pushing her cropped brown hair behind her ears. _She was way too pretty to be working at a tea shop._ Mai thought. “What can I get you two?”   
Ty Lee looked at Mai, who looked back at Ty Lee. “I’ll have the jasmine,” Ty Lee said. Suki nodded.   
“Just a touch of sugar, no milk.” She finished. Suki had basically everyone’s orders memorized.   
Mai had no idea what to get. “What do you recommend?”   
Suki paused for a moment, thoughtful. “You can’t go wrong with anything here, but my favorite is the oolong with honey.”  
Mai nodded. “That sounds perfect.”   
Suki smirked at the two of them, a knowing glint in her eyes. “I’ll be back with your tea shortly.”  
“I can see her getting along with Zuko.” Mai remarks. “The three of them must be quite the trio.”  
“They are!” Ty Lee said. “It must be nice to have someone who loves you like that.” She added.   
“It must be.” Mai agreed, her eyes sad.   
Ty Lee started to say something, but she stopped, her mouth half open and her brown eyes full of doubt.   
Mai looked back at her, questioning.   
“I-“ Ty Lee started. “Never mind.” Mai was confused by this, but didn’t push.   
“How long does it take to braid your hair?” Mai asked, in an attempt to break the tension that had suddenly descended on them.   
“Not too long, I’ve gotten faster over the years.”  
“You’re beautiful.” Mai said, then a deep flush crept up her face. “Your hair, I mean.”  
Ty Lee blushed and responded with “Your hair is beautiful too.” Mai self consciously brushed her dark bangs out of her face.   
“Thanks.” Suki returned with their drinks before the awkward tension could return.   
“Here you two are!” Suki placed the drinks in front of them, along with a plate full of assorted sweet and savory baked goods. “I know you guys didn’t order these, but they’re delicious.” She gestured at the pair of green and spiky drinks on the tray. “That’s something Sokka’s working on. He calls it ‘Cactus Juice’” She shook her head affectionately. “Let him know what you think?”  
They nodded, and Suki disappeared behind the curtain.   
“That was nice of Suki.” Ty Lee handed Mai a soft bun, it’s surface a ripple of purple and white. “This is one of my favorites. It’s a sweet taro bun.”  
Mai gave her a small smile. “Thanks. It’s my favorite too.” Ty Lee picked a bun covered in pork floss and green onions for herself. They sat in a comfortable silence as they sipped their tea and snacked on their buns. Mai closed her eyes and savored the subtly sweet taro filling. Their moment of peace was interrupted by a dark head and a ponytail.   
“Hey!” The rest of Sokka’s body entered the room. “Have you guys tried the quenchiest quench drink?”  
“The what?” Ty Lee asked.   
“My cactus juice!” Sokka replied, unfazed.   
“Excuse him,” A new voice said. A voice Mai knew. “He’s eager for feedback”  
An all too familiar face appeared behind Sokka. He froze when he saw Mai sitting with Ty Lee.   
“Oh-“  
“Hi Zuko.” Mai said, her voice deadpan. If looks could kill, everyone in the room would be dead.   
“Hey Mai.” He scratched the back of his neck. “Long time no see?”  
“You think?” Mai rolled her eyes.   
Sokka looked back and forth between the two. “You guys know each other?”  
Mai responded with “He’s my ex.” at the same time as Zuko who said “We did.”  
Sokka nodded. “Oh so this is Mai! Nice to finally meet you.” He looked between Ty Lee and Mai before adding, “Though I thinkpreppy bundle of sunshine and goth is a better combination than goth squared.” All three began to protest as Sokka gave Mai a quick bow before leaving the room as quickly as he came. “Let me know what you guys think of the drink!” Suki quietly had slipped away, leaving Zuko, Mai, and Ty Lee in a room of silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!! sorry it’s been so long since i updated. schools been crazy and the motivation to continue this fic is unfortunately low :/. as always, kudos and comments are always appreciated!! follow me on tumblr @emiikas! i’m currently taking drabble requests hehe

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter? Stay tuned for chapter 2! Follow me @emiikas on tumblr for snippets and updates


End file.
